Regalos de San Valentín
by Gracie-19
Summary: "Como sospechaba, algunos individuos de esta nave te han hecho llegar regalos de San Valentín", dijo Spock.


No he podido evitarlo... :P

¡Aquí tenéis mi primera historia de San Valentín Spirk! ¡Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

**Regalos de San Valentín**

Jim sonrió al ver que Spock entraba en sus habitaciones, ésas que compartían oficialmente desde hacía unos cuatro meses y extraoficialmente desde hacía siete. El vulcano se acercó y extendió dos dedos hacia Jim, gesto que él completó poniendo sus dedos índice y corazón sobre los de él. Aún con sus manos unidas, Jim inclinó la cabeza y besó los labios de Spock suavemente.

- Jim.  
Spock susurró cerca de sus labios, hablándole como si le estuviera contando un secreto; su lado humano escapándose por un momento. A Jim le encantaba esa forma que tenía de decir su nombre, ese tono de voz que no usaba con nadie más.  
¿Sí, vale? Estaba colado hasta los huesos. Bueno, puestos a ser sinceros, era mucho, _mucho_ más que eso. Spock era la primera persona que le había hecho sentir así… feliz, con ganas de hacer planes para el futuro, cómodo, seguro. Era como su otra mitad, y había tenido suerte de encontrarlo. No podía creer que ya llevaran casi un año juntos.

- Como sospechaba, algunos individuos de esta nave te han hecho llegar regalos de San Valentín – dijo Spock. Jim abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del vulcano recorriendo los regalos que había sobre la mesa.  
Jim notó celos, o más bien posesividad, en su voz. No es que disfrutara viéndole enfadarse, pero en parte le gustaba saber que le importaba tanto que incluso se notaba en su tono de voz, en su mirada, en la fina línea que habían dibujado sus labios, en la tensada mandíbula y en la rigidez de su cuerpo. Quizá otro no lo habría notado, pero Jim le conocía bien y sabía que se había disgustado.  
Para qué negarlo, Jim se ponía igual cuando alguien le hacía ojitos a Spock. ¡Era normal!  
- Vamos, seguro que a ti también te han dado alguno – Jim entrecerró los ojos con una media sonrisa, intentando aligerar la tensión.  
Tan sólo eran unos pocos regalos, no había para tanto…  
- He recibido cuatro presentes, los cuales he rechazado – su fría mirada añadía "y tú deberías haber hecho lo mismo".  
- ¡Pero Spock, no puedes hacer eso!  
El vulcano levantó una ceja, obviamente confuso.  
- Según tengo entendido, cuando una persona entrega un regalo de San Valentín a otra le está profesando su amor. Si el regalo se acepta, significa que el sentimiento es mutuo. Por lo tanto, no es lógico aceptar un regalo si no tengo inclinación alguna hacia esa persona.  
Así que estaba implicando que Jim les había hecho saber a los que le habían dado los regalos que retornaba sus sentimientos. Que se les había insinuado, vaya.  
Cuando no pillaba las cosas y se frustraba Spock era adorable. En serio.  
- Eso es en teoría – Jim sonrió, pasando una mano por el pelo de Spock con cariño, incapaz de resistir la tentación –. Si rechazas el regalo de alguien hieres sus sentimientos, porque parece que no quieres saber nada de él o ella. Si lo aceptas estás mostrándote agradecido. Spock, quienes nos han hecho los regalos ya saben que estamos juntos. Algunos de ellos simplemente nos estarán mostrando su afecto, de igual forma que lo harían comprándonos algo por Navidad. Estas cosas ya no son tan estrictas como antes, apenas tienen ya sentido.  
Spock pareció reflexionar sobre el tema, asintiéndole a Jim, que le sonrió como un tonto enamorado, para variar.  
- Seguro que Uhura te ha regalado algo, ¿verdad? – preguntó suspicaz. El vulcano asintió –. Pero quedó bien claro que lo vuestro es pasado y que sólo sois amigos; además ella está con Scotty, ¿no? – de nuevo, Spock afirmó con la cabeza –. ¿No tiene más sentido que te haya hecho el regalo como un símbolo de afecto?  
Spock pensó sobre ello con la mirada desenfocada, y finalmente pareció llegar a una conclusión.  
- Lo que dices tiene sentido.  
- Vaya, gracias.  
Jim rió, pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de Spock, que hizo lo mismo con su cintura. Al principio al vulcano le había costado acostumbrarse al sobón de Jim, quien también había tenido problemas para quitarle las manos de encima a Spock durante más de cinco minutos. Ahora, sin embargo, Spock se sentía cómodo cuando se tocaban, y aunque no lo hicieran tan a menudo como a Jim le hubiera gustado al inicio de su relación, también se había acostumbrado a respetar su espacio. Habían encontrado su punto medio.

Spock le miraba con los ojos oscurecidos, lo que hizo sonreír a Jim. Conocía esa mirada.  
- Así que estabas celoso – dejó caer el humano, picándole.  
Y en vez de un intento de explicar racionalmente algo emocional, Spock le sorprendió con un:  
- Sí.  
Jim humedeció sus labios, acercándose un poco más a Spock.  
- ¿Pensabas que me insinuaba a otros?  
Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más con el recuerdo, y sus brazos le apretaron contra él.  
- Sí.  
Jim no sabía si alegrarse de que Spock se preocupara por él u ofenderse porque el vulcano había creído que Jim haría algo así estando con él.  
Pero por otro lado, Jim le entendía. Estaba claro que había habido un malentendido, y si las cosas hubieran sido al revés y Jim tampoco hubiera sabido nada sobre las costumbres humanas, también se habría enfadado. Y no habría sido tan razonable como Spock.  
- Yo nunca haría eso – acabó susurrando en su oído, besándole el lóbulo con suavidad.  
Jim puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Spock y le dejó experimentar todo lo que sentía. Mostrarle su amor era mil veces mejor que decirle un simple "te quiero", que no era suficiente para expresar lo que Spock significaba para él.  
Los ojos de Spock sonreían. Tomó su otra mano, acariciándola de forma dulce e íntima, y se inclinó para besarle.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? :D

No sé qué pensáis sobre San Valentín... creo que puestos a darle un significado, muchas veces es lo que dice Jim, es más una demostración de cariño que una declaración de amor. Además, en el futuro ya no tienen un espíritu tan consumista, ¿no? xD

¡Besos y gracias por haber leído! ¡Si dejarais review ya sí que os adoraría por siempre jamás! :P


End file.
